It has been known for quite some time that “brain teaser” and “put together” types puzzles are superb learning tools for children and adults with learning or cognitive disabilities. Not only such puzzles sharpen focus and increase problem solving ability, they also improve fine motor skills, cognitive matching skills and enable simple compliance tasks. Most such puzzles of the prior art do not amount to practical or useful items upon completion of the puzzle. Rather, most puzzles of the prior art are viewed and treated as toys. It is, however, useful to have a puzzle that rewards a child or an adult with cognitive disabilities with a tangible result of their effort of putting the puzzle together. What is needed, therefore, is a puzzle that would encourage participation in the puzzle put together activities and even develop attachment to the puzzle by virtue of being a practical and useful item upon completion of the puzzle.